herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Michael Theodore Mortimer Mouse (simply known as Mickey Mouse) is the main protagonist of the Mickey Mouse franchise. Fancifully estimated as standing 2 ft. 3 in. (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, being more widely recognized overseas than any other American icon but the U.S. flag. For over 80 years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each others personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey also shares the same birthday with Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend. Mickey's three-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait The Art of Mickey Mouse ''used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Mickey is often cited as the world's most beloved cartoon character. Most would not consider Mickey a cartoon icon to be a hero but he has played a major role as a hero in the ''Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is seen as a hero in the Disney Theme Park nighttime show Fantasmic!. In the show, he takes on many of Disney's most infamous villains with a few fellow good guys helping him. Relationships Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse These twin mice are Mickey's nephews, sons of his sister Amelia. The boys look up to their uncle, but they are not without mischief, and are known to get in trouble with Mickey. Amelia Fieldmouse Amelia is Mickey's older sister. Though they don't to appear to interact much, they seem to care about each other like any sibling would. Mickey's dedication is evident when he agrees to look after Morty and Ferdie for Amelia. Madeline Mouse Madeline Mouse is Mickey's cousin. She briefly dated him in order to help Mickey get Minnie jealous. Moocher Moocher is Mickey's cousin and is also the Mouse family "black sheep". Ben Ali Maus He is Mickey's rich sultan cousin and oil tycoon. Marty Marty is Mickey's cousin who is a planter and owns a rubber tree plantation in Sourth America. Digger Digger is Mickey's Australian cousin. Matilda Matilda is Mickey's cousin. Maxwell Mouse Maxwell is Mickey's uncle who is a professor of Natural History. Boomer He is Mickey's uncle, and a railroad "tycoon". Manley Mickey's uncle, Manley is an archaeologist. Louie Louie is Mickey's uncle who is a French chef. Murdoch MacMouse Mordoch is Mickey's Scottish uncle. Mukluk He is Mickey's Canadian uncle who lives in Alaska. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Mickey first met his "brother" is Waterland. Before, Mickey was unaware of Oswald nor the fact than he replaced him when he was created, which had resulted in Oswald's bitter jealousy. At first, the two had quite a strained relationship, but over time the brothers began to develop a bond between them. Understanding Oswald's torture, Mickey would later feel guilt for his past acctions that wrecked Wasterland and for ruining Oswald's life. Mickey's shame reached Oswald after the battle against the Blot. When Oswald caught Mickey's heart, ultimely Oswald would chose to give Mickey his heart back for though he wanted to be remembered, he knew the heart rightfully belongs to Mickey. Afterwards, Mickey sees Oswald in the mirror again, but this time as brothers. Them, they teams up to save Wasterland. Bunny Children The Bunny Children are Oswald's children and therefor Mickey's half-nieces and nephews. They adore their uncle Mickey, while Mickey in turn enjoys their playfulness. However, the kids can get a bit too fond with Mickey to the point they would cluster around Mickey himself. Marco Topo Marco is Mickey's ancestor. Jonathan Tobias Mouse He is Mickey's great-great-great-grandfather. Albemarle Mouse Albemarle is Mickey's rich great-grandfather. Mickey admired him as a child. Maximilian Mouse He is Mickey's great-uncle. Minnie Mouse Minnie is Mickey's girlfriend. Their relationship is sometimes strained due to Mickey's forgetfulness and mischief, though always make up with each other in the end. Donald Duck Donald is Mickey's arch-rival, but they would be best friends if Donald wouldn't so jealous of Mickey, in some shorts they appear working together to get the same thing. Unlike Donald, Mickey don't hate him and he just like to play tricks on him when Donald tries to make something bad to Mickey, and there are ocassions when Mickey helps Donald when he is in problems, but Donald don't helps Mickey when he is in problems, and only helps him when the two are in the same problem. But if Donald wouldn't try to make bad things to Mickey and Mickey would be nicer to Donald, the two of them would be best friends. Goofy They are very close friends. Mickey is sometimes annoyed by Goofy's clumsiness, but knows Goofy doesn't mean harm so he is always kind to Goofy, and both are always willing to lend each other a hand. Mickey is also much more patient and trustworthy with Goofy than he is with Donald, which often leads to the duck's annoyance. Goofy is also very loyal to Mickey. Pluto Pluto is Mickey's pet and best friend. Mickey is sometimes annoyed when Pluto disobeys him and usually punishes Pluto by kicking out of the house, but always becomes incredibly regretful when doing so, especially if Pluto's intentions were pure or if Pluto becomes heartbroken to the point of running away. They always forgiver each other in the end, and will always be loyal to the other at heart no matter the situation. Daisy Duck They are very close friends and Mickey often gives Daisy suggestions on how to help Donald out when things get tough even though she sometimes irritates him because of easily getting bored, talking too much and overstaying her welcome especially when it comes to planning a date alone with Minnie. Clarabelle Cow They are friends, but they don't interact very often. Horace Horsecollar They are friends, but they don't interact very often. Ludwig Von Drake Mickey's interacttions with Von Drake seem to be friendlliest among his interacttions with Donald's relatives except for the times Von Drake's inventions, intellect and over confidence cause Mickey some problems. Huey, Dewey and Louie They are friends, but they don't interact very often. Despite being friends, Huey, Dewey and Louie sometimes takes advantage of Mickey's good nature. Scrooge McDuck They are friends, but they don't interact very often. Like Donad, Scrooge has occasionally been shown to antagonize Mickey. However, unlike Donald, Scrooge and Mickey are usually shown to be friendly towards each other. Yen Sid Yen Sid was Mickey's magic teacher in the The Sorcerer's Apprentice short of Fantasia where Mickey used Yen Sid's magic hat to make his job easier only to cause massive chaos. And ever since then, their relationship has been defined by Yen Sid having to very strict with Mickey in order to keep him from causing trouble. But despite this, Yen Sid and Mickey don't hate each other and are able to communicate amicably. Raymond the Octopus Raymond is usually shown to have a considerable dislike towards Mickey for constantly ruining his day and driving him up the walls with his mischievous behavior. However, despite Raymond hates Mickey, he has occasionally shown kindness towards Mickey in certain circumstances. Toodles Toodles is a co-ally to Mickey. Butch Mickey met Butch he was Mr. Slicker's second-in-command in his gang of thieves. Mickey convinced Butch to reform and he helped being Mr. Slicker to justice. Butch and Mickey remained friends ever since, and often work together. Chief O'Hara Chief O'Hara respects Mickey for his crime solving skills as such Mickey is the first person to he goes to for help on particularly difficult cases. But there have been times where O'Hara is not above arresting Mickey when he feels that he has broken the law. Gremlin Gus Gus was the first denizen of Wasterland Mickey encountered. During the journey, Gus served as a guide and friend for Mickey through the land and became one of his closest allies. Later, he along with Ortensia contact Mickey through a device he invented for his aid. Ortensia Unlike Oswald, Ortensia has a more welcoming attitude to Mickey, and lacks the intense of jealousy of her boyfriend towards Mickey. Ortensia was a victim of Oswald's losses, having been drained of her paint by the Blot when she sacrificed herself to protect Oswald. It was in her memory that led Oswald to start acting nicer to Mickey. After Ortensia was restored, she got to temporarily meet Mickey with his mirror. Later, she attempts to contact Mickey again for his help to set Oswald right. Alice In Mickey Mousecapage, Mickey and Minnie venture through Wonderland to rescue Alice from Maleficent (for the Queen of Hearts in the Japanese version). Roger Rabbit Roger is somewhat of a acquaintance to Mickey on and offset. Mickey is aware of Roger's clutziness, but never blames or scolds him (possibly because he never witnesses Roger's accidents in person). Roger was also the one to find Mickey after he went missing on his birthday due to a mistake he caused during the celebration, and is ironically hailed a hero. Kermit the Frog In this made-for-TV movie, Kermit remarks that he and the mouse known each other from an organization called FASA - Fictional Animal Stars of America. Bonkers D. Bobcat Bonkers idolizes Mickey, claiming to be his #1 fan. Mickey respects Bonkers, but not as eccentrically as he does. However, Mickey does come to like Bonkers after Bonkers saves him from captivity. Aladdin Aladdin helps Mickey defeat Jafar by tossing him Jafar's lamp. Terra Terra briefly spotted Mickey leaving Yen Sid's tower, but didn't get the chance to talk to him. Later on, Mickey discussed the ongoing search for three Keyblade wielders, but explains Terra's location was still unknown while voicing concern. Ansem the Wise Mickey looks to Ansem as a friend and teacher. Pete Mickey and Pete are always at odds, even when Pete is not a full blown villain, and Pete has known Mickey the longest out of any characters. Though Mickey battles and despises Pete more than any other villains he's encountered, Mickey's kindness sometimes has him forgive Pete the most out of any villains. Pete also helps Mickey on some occasions. Pete is the closest to be Mickey's arch-nemesis, after Donald. The Phantom Blot The Blot has actively tried to kill Mickey, sometimes because he's an obstacle to his plots, or sometimes out of vengeance to all the times Mickey has foiled him. Luckily for Mickey, the Blot cannot bear to see anyone die, so he instead puts Mickey in complex death traps that, in site of their danger and difficulty in escaping from. Mickey usually gets out of them thanks to his cleverness. Mortimer Mouse Mortimer is Mickey's main rival for Minnie's love. And whenever Mortimer tries to steal Minnie from him Mickey usually ends up losing Minnie to Mortimer. At least until circumstances which are usually the result of Mortimer's own rotten attitude allows Mickey to win her back. Apart from Minnie they have been rivals over other things such as Christmas decorating and occasionally, these competitions have ended with neither Mickey nor Mortimer being the winner. But, when there is nothing for them to compete over, Mortimer appears mainly to cause Mickey trouble which, tends to end to Mortimer suffering the consequences for his actions. In fact compared to Pete and the Phantom Blot, Mortimer is more of an annoyance to Mickey instead of an actual threat. The Queen of Hearts Mickey knows better than to trifle with the Queen of Hearts despite good intentions, and the Queen in return less of an enemy to Mickey. Maleficient Maleficient is one of Mickey's most dangerous enemies, and is one of the few villains Mickey truly despises. She loves to see the mouse suffer and Mickey doesn't hesitate to stop her. However, Mickey does have some mutuality and forgive Maleficient at least once. Regardless, they are mortal enemies. It is Mickey's valiant nature that often pits him against Maleficient's cruelty. Jafar Jafar is Mickey's adversary. During Halloween, Jafar banded the villains against Mickey until Mickey stopped them. He also tried to kill the mouse several times only to defeated by Mickey on every one. However, he was able to comply with Mickey at least once when there was a great threat at present. Master Xehanort He is especially antagonistic towards Master Xehanort, whose actions have caused a great deal of pain and destruction throughout the worlds, including the ruining of the lives of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, but merely quips that it was their destiny. Quotes *"Hot Dog!" *"Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey mouse. Say, ya wanna come inside my clubhouse? (Children: YEAH!) Well, aaaaaalright! Let's go! (...) (laughs) I almost forgot; to make the clubhouse appear, we get to say... the magic words: "Meeska - Mooska- Mickey mouse." Say it with me. Meeska-Mooska-Mickey MOUSE!!" - in the Introduction to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *"And I may be small, Pete, but I've got friends that make me 10ft tall." - before putting an end to Pet in "The Three Musketeers" Trivia *Although Mickey Mouse is the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company, ironically the favorite Disney character of the own Walt was Goofy, not Mickey. *Mickey Mouse is considered to be the most iconic and important characters in fiction history along with Bugs Bunny and Superman. *When Mickey Mouse was created, his creator, Walt Disney, originally planned to give him the name Mortimer. However, Walt Disney's wife said to him that the name Mickey is better for Disney's character. After this, Disney decided to call him Mickey Mouse. **However, he used later the name Mortimer for a character who is a love rival of Mickey Mouse, Mortimer Mouse. External links *Mickey - Disney Wiki *Mickey - Halloween Specials Wiki *Mickey - Christmas Specials Wiki Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Titular Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Rivals Category:Warriors Category:The Icon Category:Martyr Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Self-Aware Category:Paragon Category:MAD Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Classic Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:War Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Nazis Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Vigilante Category:Super Hero Category:Guardians Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Siblings Category:Wise Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Good Category:Military Category:Strong-Willed Category:Astronauts Category:Artistic Category:Heroic Creator Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Aquatic Category:Speedsters Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Optimists Category:The Hero Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Bond Creator Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Remorseful Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Street Urchins Category:Tricksters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks